


One Piece PETs: Hot Springs

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [61]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats visit an island that is famous for its hot springs. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Hot Springs

**One Piece PETs: Hot Springs**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sensational series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7: 19 PM*****

 

   Nighttime in the New World. Currently, the Straw Hat pirates have docked at an island that is most famous for its hot springs. When they heard that, they could not wait to come.

 

   Everyone went to their respective hot springs. Sanji, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Blizzard went to the same hot spring. Luffy and Zoro went off to a different one.

 

With the others, Franky sighed as he relaxed in the hot water.

 

"This is the life." he said.

 

"You said it." agreed Sanji as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

 

Blizzard panted as he only dipped his front legs in the water.

 

_'Yeah, I'm workin' up a nice sweat.'_ he thought.

 

(A/N: You'll never guess where I got this line from. Go ahead, guess! XD)

 

Usopp sighed as he sat in the water with a towel on his head.

 

"Ohh, I needed this."

 

"Didn't we all?" Sanji asked.

 

"Indeed." agreed Brook.

 

Chopper sighed as he sat in his inner tube and floated in the water.

 

" _Kimochi na~!_ " he sighed.

 

" _Totally._ " concurred Blizzard.

 

*****With Luffy and Zoro*****

 

Luffy sighed weakly as he sat in the water.

 

"Jeez," muttered Zoro. "I told you these hot springs have sea water in them, but you got in, anyway!"

 

Luffy only moaned in response.

 

"Good grief." Zoro muttered.

 

"Mind if we join you?"

 

The guys glanced behind them and saw Robin and Nami in towels.

 

"Wait, what are you two doing here?!" Zoro questioned, surprised.

 

"These springs are mixed," Robin answered. "didn't you know that?"

 

"Uh...no." Zoro replied, blushing.

 

Robin giggled. Next, Nami looked over at Luffy and she sighed.

 

"Luffy...again?" she asked.

 

"Sorry, Nami..." Luffy answered. "I couldn't help it....maaaaahh..."

 

"Is it all right if we join you, Zoro?" asked Robin.

 

"Uhh...well..." Zoro muttered.

 

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Robin replied.

 

"No, wait, wait!" Zoro cried. "You and Nami can stay!"

 

Robin smiled at this.

 

"Great." she responded, taking off her towel and entered the water.

 

   Nami did the same and sat next to Luffy. She let out a content sigh as she stretched back with her right leg above the water, giving Luffy a very nice view of her girls. Even in his current condition, he was still quite aroused and Nami knew it.

 

"Do you like what you see~?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes..." Luffy answered, blushing.

 

Nami smirked and sat in Luffy's lap. Then...she felt movement underneath her.

 

"Ooh! What's this now?" Nami asked as she reached under the water and smirked. "Looks like Little Luffy's come out to play."

 

Luffy blushed and grinned sheepishly.

 

_'Oh, how I love teasing him.'_ she thought.

 

Next, she grabbed Luffy's hard member and gave it a little squeeze. He groaned.

 

"Nami~!"

 

   Nami giggled. Then, she continued to tease Luffy some more. Now, we cut over to Zoro and Robin, the latter using her powers to grab on to the former's manhood and catching him off guard. He yelped a little at first...and then he moaned.

 

"You like that, huh?" Robin asked.

 

"Hell, yes..." he answered.

 

   Robin chuckled and continued to tease her Tiger. Zoro moaned as Robin kept rubbing his shaft, up and down. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

 

With Luffy and Nami...the latter is still teasing the former and he was loving it. She even began rubbing her rear end against his hard wang.

 

"Ah...ahh...!" Luffy moaned.

 

_'That's it,'_ Nami thought. _'Just a little more.'_

 

Finally, Luffy could not take it anymore. He came in the water...and it shot up.

 

"Oh, damn, that's gross." Luffy spoke up.

 

Nami was silent.

 

"Nami?"

 

"...You didn't like it, did you?" Nami asked.

 

"Of course I did." answered Luffy.

 

"Then, why'd you say it was gross?" Nami asked.

 

"I meant it shooting out of the water." Luffy answered. "I didn't say anything about you, did I?"

 

"Sounded like you did." Nami replied.

 

Then, she got out of the water, grabbed her towel, and left.

 

"Wait!" Luffy cried.

 

Luffy got out of the water and ran after Nami.

 

"Nami, come back!"

 

"Oh, dear," Robin whispered. "I hope she's all right."

 

With Nami and Luffy, the latter had caught up with the former. However, it looked like Nami was a bit miffed at Luffy.

 

"Nami, can't we talk about this?!" he asked.

 

"Hmph!" she scoffed.

 

"Please, Nami~?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami just turned away, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

 

"Please, just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" Luffy begged.

 

Nami looked at him and told him, "First off, don't ever say that something like that is gross, again."

 

"Promise." Luffy replied, crossing his left pectoral.

 

"Good," Nami nodded. "Now, then..."

 

She removed her towel and walked up to Luffy, pressing her ample chest against his own. Luffy blushed.

 

"Uhh...what's going on?" he asked. "Not that I mind...I'm just wondering."

 

Nami smirked and answered, "I'm not done teasing you, Gummy Bear."

 

   Luffy smiled at this. Nami began rubbing her womanhood against her captain's manhood. Luffy moaned in pleasure as she did so. Nami giggled, "You like that, huh?"

 

"Hell, yeah..."

 

"Well...I've got something far better in store."

 

"What's that?"

 

Nami smirked and knelt down to his crotch. Then, she started to suck on his manhood.

 

"Ohh..."

 

"Mmmm...!" Nami moaned as she kept sucking.

 

   Luffy placed his hand over her head, and pushed his cock in further, allowing Nami to deep-throat it. She gagged a little, though that did not deter her. She just kept sucking. Luffy tilted his head back, groaning.

 

"Ohh...Nami, I love you~! Keep going!"

 

"As you wish, Captain." Nami replied, with Luffy's schlong still in her mouth.

 

Luffy panted and moaned as she did so. He even grabbed onto her breast and gave her nipple a little pinch.

 

"Mmm~...!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy smirked and he grabbed onto her other breast, pinching that nip, too. Nami moaned even more at this.

 

"Ahh...! Haa...!" she cried out. "Luffy~!!"

 

"Unh...! Gonna...!"

 

   Luffy spilled his load into Nami's mouth. The Booted Puss coughed and gagged a little...though, she swallowed some of the white liquid. Next, she folded her arms, pushing her girls up as she looked up at Luffy. The Monkey Man was blushing at least tenfold, now.

 

" _Wanna play?_ " Nami asked in a playfully seductive voice.

 

"Yes, please...!" Luffy replied.

 

"Bring Little Luffy over." she told him.

 

   Luffy did as he was told. He slid his wang in-between Nami's girls and the navigator giggled. She rubbed her melons against the throbbing member, earning another moan from her captain. Luffy gave Nami's nips a pinch, even tweaked them a little. Nami moaned, now feeling very excited.

 

With Zoro and Robin, the two are already going at it. Zoro used his tail to move Robin's hips. This caused Robin to moan with ecstasy.

 

"Zoro..."

 

"You like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Then, you'll love this."

 

Zoro began to grind, driving the Crane Woman insane.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!!!!!" she screamed. "OH, MY GOD~!!!!!!"

 

Zoro grinned. Then, he started going faster. By this point, Robin's mind had left the building. She was enjoying this too much.

 

"OHH...ZORO...I...I'M GONNA...!!"

 

She and Zoro had reached their limit. They came in the bath...both of them were worn out. They panted breathlessly and Robin clung to Zoro.

 

"That was wonderful..."

 

"That's an understatement."

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

"Ahh...Ahhh...Ahhh, Luffy~!!!"

 

At the moment, the navigator and her captain are in the Wheelbarrow position and boy, were they having the time of their lives.

 

"OH, GOD, LUFFY, F*** ME!!!" Nami screamed.

 

"YOU GOT IT!!!" Luffy complied, grinding deeper and harder into her.

 

   By now, Nami had the ahegao face. All she could even think about was how good this pleasure felt. It lasted for 30 minutes until they both climaxed.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!" Nami screamed as she collapsed to the floor.

 

Luffy panted, down on his knees.

 

"Awesome..." he spoke up.

 

"I know..." Nami agreed.

 

She slowly sat up and gave Luffy a kiss on the cheek.

 

"I love you, Lu." she told him.

 

"I love you, too, Nami." he replied.

 

So, they rejoined Robin and Zoro in the water and continued to bathe for another 15 minutes.

 

"Ahh~!" Nami sighed, relieved. "Nothing like a nice hot bath after really hot sex!"

 

"I'll say." Zoro agreed.

 

Robin giggled, then squeaked when Zoro grabbed her butt.

 

"Easy, Tiger."

 

"Hey, can you blame me?"

 

Subsequently, they met up with the others.

 

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted.

 

"Hey, Luffy!"

 

"How was your bath?" the Monkey Man asked.

 

"It was great!" answered Chopper. "I feel rejuvenated!"

 

"So do I!" added Brook. "Yohohohoho!"

 

"I'm feelin' SUPER tonight!!!" Franky chimed in.

 

"Good bath." Sanji commented.

 

"I hear ya." added Usopp. "So, how was your bath?"

 

"Fantastic." Nami replied, smirking.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"I see." deadpanned the Ferret Man. "And I guess Zoro and Robin had just as much of a 'good time'?"

 

"You know it." answered Zoro as he gave Robin's rear end a pinch.

 

"Ooh!" Robin cried while Zoro just laughed, and in response she lightly smacked him against the chest, despite herself laughing, too. "Behave yourself, Tiger!"

 

Soon, Luffy's stomach let out a growl.

 

"Can we eat, now?" he asked.

 

Nami just laughed.

 

"Yes, Luffy," she answered, ruffling his hair. "We'll go and get something to eat."

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

   They got a quick bite to eat, soon after. It was not really enough to satisfy Luffy's appetite, but he was happy to get something to hold him over for a while.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

After that, they paid for their bath and headed back to the Sunny. Luffy yawned.

 

"Man...that bath made me really tired." he spoke up.

 

"Aw," cooed Nami. "wanna come sleep with me?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

   Soon, Nami and Luffy went to the Women's Quarters, and no sooner had Nami had gotten in bed, Luffy flopped down right beside her. The Booted Puss Woman smiled before she began to rub Luffy's stomach, making him even more tired.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"Anytime, Luffy."

 

Soon, the two fell asleep.

 

*****Up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Robin and Zoro are getting ready for bed.

 

"What a nice, relaxing bath," Robin said. "We should come back here, sometime, no?"

 

"Yeah." answered Zoro.

 

Robin smiled and gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Goodnight, _Tora-kun_."

 

"'Night, Robin."

 

Soon, the couple went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one episode of Naruto, where Jiraiya was in the hot springs and he had to put up with sumo wrestlers, old ladies, and a bunch of monkeys.
> 
>  
> 
> I just had to write out a hentai of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Robin in a hot spring with Fang-chan. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
